starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II
| fecha =26 de octubre de 2010 | genero =Acción en tercera persona | modo =Un jugador, multijuagador | rating = | plataforma =Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, ,pc, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, |requerimientos = }} Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II, o Star Wars: La Fuerza Desencadenada II''Traducción oficial en Venezuela, (''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II en EEUU) es la continuación del videojuego ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'', y fue anunciado en la edición de 2009 de Spike Video Game Awards el 12 de diciembre de 2009.From the VGAs: Sequels Announced for Force Unleashed, True Crime at Kotaku.com La historia toma lugar entre el Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith' y Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, justo como el primer The Force Unleashed. Historia El Poder de la Fuerza II La galaxia está al borde de la guerra civil. Inspirados por el sacrificio del Aprendiz Secreto de Vader, tropas de la Alianza Rebelde luchan para derrocar al Imperio. Persiguiendo a los rebeldes las tropas imperiales han capturado al general jedi Rahm Kota. Con sus generales perdidos, la Alianza se ha desvanecido. Mientras que el imperio busca a los rebeldes, Darth Vader ha puesto un plan oscuro en movimiento que pondrá fin al legado de su aprendiz .... ﻿Un nuevo Starkiller Seis meses después de la muerte de Galen Marek en la primera Estrella de la Muerte, Darth Vader lleva el cuerpo de su antiguo aprendiz a las instalaciones clonadoras de la ciudad Timira en Kamino. Ahí Vader intenta clonar el cuerpo para obtener un nuevo aprendiz más poderoso y más obediente que el anterior, pero solo obtiene clones inestables, deformes y dementes (debido al proceso de clonación acelerado). Después de cientos de intentos, logra crear un clon estable y con suficiente potencial como para ser el reemplazo del Starkiller original. Vader lo deja 13 días en insolación para que se mantenga vivo solo con el poder del lado oscuro. Al ver que su aprendiz pasó la prueba, le da una tarea, ir a Cato Neimoidia y ejecutar al mentor del Starkiller original, el Jedi Rham Kota (que fue atrapado allí por fuerzas imperiales), pero antes le ordena destruir un droide con el aspecto del amor del Starkiller original (Juno Eclipse). De esta manera Vader quería saber si el clon era lo suficientemente fuerte como para reprimir los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Pero el clon no es capaz de hacerlo. Starkiller, al ver que Vader lo iba a matar por no ser el clon perfecto, deside huir de Kamino. Asesinando a cuantos stormtroopers se le atravesaban y escapando de sus perseguidores, Starkiller logra llegar a la nave de Vader y escapa en dirección a Cato Neimoidia. Rescatando a Kota thumb|left|268px|Kota se enfrenta a sus oponentesMientras tanto, en Cato Neimoidia, un Massiff se prepara para cargar un competidor para llevarle a la arena. Como todos los cargos, que son cortados al llegar por el competidor, que se revela como Rahm Kota. Después de golpear por un Gladiador Feeorin, Kota combate a sus oponentes. Kota va hasta un pabellón de observación, se informa a un 'barón'' que se estaba "quedandose sin verdugos''. Las solicitudes del Barón que eran "tratar a los perros dándoles rebanadas corellianas. Éste es informado por uno de sus ayudantes neimoidianos que se acercaba Vader. Tarko llevó un escuadrón de soldados de asalto por si iba Vader. Sin embargo, no fue a Vader quien había llegado, sino Starkiller. Tarko, inmediatamente sospechó del joven, le pidio los códigos de seguridad del sector. Después de que Starkiller no diese los códigos, las órdenes de Tarko a sus soldados son atacarlo. Starkiller fácilmente mata a los soldados, pero Tarko huye inmediatamente a la ciudad. Starkiller procede a entrar en la ciudad después de destruir un AT-MP y dos Acólitos Imperiales Sith. Starkiller mata muchas mas fuerzas imperiales en el camino, pero es atacado por el helicóptero de combate Tarko, el Némesis, que rápidamente destruye un puente, matando a Imperiales y edificios sin descanso. Starkiller esquiva la nave, pero no sería la última vez que se enfrentaría a la nave. Después de entrar en una sala de juego, lleno de máquinas de juegos, se encontró con varios droides de Carbonita imperiales en los niveles más bajos, que había congelado al parecer muchos ciudadanos neimoidianos. Después de pasar por otro, más pequeño cuarto con tres máquinas de juego, el Némesis ataques una vez más, destruyendo el puente en el que estaba Starkiller. Starkiller se las arregla para llegar a un tranvía de carga, y lo utiliza como un paso hacia el Arco del Este. Se ve obligado a destruir muchos cazas TIE con el fin de salvar el tranvía, pero el Némesis alcanza, el disparo de un arma gattling, y varios misiles. Starkiller se las arregla para reorientar los misiles de vuelta en el barco, finalmente, lo obligaron a huir. El tranvía había sufrido demasiado daño, sin embargo, y se salió de su línea de alimentación, con Starkiller acaba de gestión de saltar fuera de él para llegar a una plataforma. thumb|1342177px|Starkiller lucha contra un AT-MPDespués de destruir varios imperiales más, Starkiller finalmente llegó a su meta, la Arena, sin embargo, el puente que comunicaba a la arena fue destruido en parte: La Némesis estaba de vuelta. Starkiller se las arregla para aplastar sus motores y, finalmente destruirlo. Él lo utiliza para saltar hacia el otro lado del puente destruido, y en la entrada del estadio. Él usa un ascensor para acceder a una puerta de entrada a la arena. Él entra, encuentra Kota, y le dice que pude quedarse atrás. Kota estaba encantado de encontrar Starkiller aparentemente vivo. Tarko, por el contrario, se enfurece y le dice a su ayudante que suelten al Gorog. Su ayudante de pánico, informando Tarko que las restricciones de la arena no había sido debidamente probado. Tarko insistió , la puerta se abrió. Un rancor entra en la arena. Starkiller enciende uno de sus sables de luz, y mira con aire de suficiencia al rancor. Justo antes del rancor podría atacar, sin embargo, una mano inmensa emerge desde el suelo, aplasta al rancor, y lo tira otra vez muerto. Luego, el mismo brazo surge, tirando con él una criatura inmensa: El Gorog. Starkiller se vio obligado a dañarle los grilletes a la criatura, y los empuja a las cadenas colgando en las paredes. Una vez hecho esto, se apoderó de la cadena del cuello de la criatura, y logró tirar hacia el suelo, golpeando hacia abajo dos veces. Esta parecía ser la única manera de dañar en gran medida a la bestia. El Gorog retiró sus manos libres, y Starkiller tuvo que repetir el proceso otra vez. Luego saltóhacia el Gorog, le quita una proteccion que tenía en la cabeza. El clavó su espada en una herida que tenía detrás de la proteccion. El Gorog, ahora completamente enfurecido, sacó su muñeca libre, completamente rompiendo el grillete. Starkiller se arrojó a la pared lateral de la arena, sacó su otra muñeca libre, y procedió a subir al escenario. Kota, que se había ido tras Tarko, sugirió dañar las restricciones de la arena. Starkiller se dio cuenta de que esto traería abajo toda la estructura, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia la sala de observación de Tarko. Kota ya estaba en duelo con Tarko y tres soldados de asalto. El Gorog hacía temblar la sala, todavía tratando de matar a Starkiller. Tarko fue rápidamente consumido, pero Kota estaba atrapado en las garras de la bestia. Fue derribado con ella cuando la arena cedió. Como Kota era el único que sabía dónde estaba Juno, Starkiller se lanzó tras él, esquivando los desechos en su camino hacia abajo. No se puede matar al Gorog, o por lo menos daño de tal manera que sería capaz de ceder su control sobre el asfixiado Kota, Starkiller usó la Fuerza para cargar hacia el Gorog a una velocidad insuperable, perforando un agujero en el pecho del Gorog con su propio cuerpo. El Gorog finalmente dejó ir a Kota. Kota criticó la falta de Starkiller de una fuga, sin embargo, demostró que tenía su propia fuga; Kota llamó al Sombra Furtiva para que les recogiese antes de morir, el Gorog y el resto de la arena cayeron al fondo del abismo. Starkiller,pensando que encontraría a Juno en el puente de mando, sin embargo, descubrió que ella no estaba allí. Kota reveló que había perdido contacto con ella cuando lo capturaron. Luego sugirió que Starkiller creara una distracción con el fin de reunir a las tropas. Starkiller intervino, revelando que era un clon, que se cultiva en una cubeta a imágen de Starkiller. Kota se rió de esto, afirmando que era imposible la clonación de un Jedi. Cuando Starkiller reveló que él había venido de Kamino, Kota solicitó información sobre las instalaciones de clonación de ciudad Timira. Starkiller se negó y dijo que necesitaba un lugar para meditar y pensar, Kota se quebró en él, pero inadvertidamente inspiró a Starkiller a visitar Dagobah. Después de dejar Kota en Malastare, Starkiller viajó a Dagobah. Frente a un cazarrecompensas ﻿ Mientras tanto, en Kamino, Boba Fett estaba examinando los daños causados por Starkiller en su huida. Vader, quien también está en la habitación, le dio órdenes a Fett de encontrar a la mujer (Juno Eclipse), y traersela, sabiendo que Starkiller la seguiría. Fett solicitó un escuadrón de soldados de asalto de Vader, afirmando que no iba a volver. Vader le ofreció algunas tropas de terror, y un andador enorme de cuatro patas. Fett los miró, y luego afirmaron que "hacer". Dagobah Después haber vencido al Gorog y haber rescatado a Kota de Cato Neimodia, se va junto con Kota en el Sombra Furtiva hacia el plneta Dagobah, donde Starkiller planea meditar sobre donde estaba Juno (Starkiler estaba obsesionado con encontrar a Juno). Allí se encuentra con Yoda cerca de una cueva misteriosa y Yoda le dice a Starkiller antes de pasar: "Lo que has estado buscando, adentro lo encontraras". Dentro de la cueva, Starkiler ve visiones de clones con su apariencia que lo empiezan a atacar, pero Starkiler logra vencerlos. Al final de su recorrido tiene una visión en la que Vader ah capturado a Juno, entonces se da cuenta de que Juno había sido capturada por el imperio. Después de descubrir esto, Starkiler regresó al Sombra Furtiva junto con Kota y se fueron hasta donde se encontraba la nave de la Alianza "La Salvation ", donde Starkiler había visto que estaba Juno en una de sus visiones. La Salvation thumb|246px|Kota y Starkiller llegan a la SalvationStarkiller recogió en Malastare a Kota, Kota reveló que los tipos de visiones del futuro que Starkiller tuvo no suelen ser falsas. Después de encontrar la Salvation y de aterrizar, Kota y Starkiller se dirigieron hacia el puente. En el camino, Starkiller fue informado a Kota que no importaba si era un clon o no. Starkiller entonces le dio a Kota un cilindro de código cifrado, con las coordenadas de Kamino, y esquemas de las instalaciones de clonación secretas. Justo en ese momento, la Salvation fue objeto de ataque. Kota y Starkiller entraron en el puente, donde encuentran un maltratado, y aún así funcional, PROXY, al que le faltaba un fotorreceptor y un brazo. Starkiller le dice Kota que ordene el ataque, y justo antes de cabezas, PROXY le advierte que Boba Fett está a bordo. Starkiller encontró varios encuentros pequeños robots en forma de araña y droides del terror en su camino hacia una sala de científicos, donde se encuentra a Juno inconsciente. Su camino A través de su camino de barrotes, Starkiller trata de encontrar otro camino, encontrando todavía más droides del terror y soldados. Accede a la sala de científicos, sólo para encontrar a Boba Fett para que no rapte a Juno. Justo antes de que el saliera de la habitación, Juno ve a Starkiller. El paso a través de explosiones, y después de la lucha contra droides, ve a un corredor completamente "fundido" por un ser invisible. Los daños parecían demasiado grandes para ser realizado por los droides de terror pequeño, y el daño similar en todo el buque. Sirvió como una excelente guía para Starkiller, y fue capaz de acceder a la sala de máquinas, donde se encontró con un gran droide del terror, al que derrotó fácilmente. Fue después de esto que él accedió al hangar, donde fue testigo de que Boba Fett se iba en su nave ,el Esclavo I, teniendo a Juno con él. Le dijo a Kota que no atacaran, pero Kota ya había ordenado el ataque. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que Vader probablemente no esperaba que la flota rebelde fuera a Kamino. Starkiller entonces se dio cuenta de cuál es la fuente de los daños de la fusión un droide del terror caminante. Le destruye su escudo provocando una explosión. El caminante se las arregla para llegar al reactor de línea, para recuperar sus escudos una vez más. Starkiller logró reponer el reactor. Después de causar más daños, Starkiller le saltó encima de la cabeza, y empezó a clavarle sus espadas una y otra vez. Su plan funciona, y el caminante se fríe y Starkiller vuelve al hangar satisfecho. Asalto a Kamino La Salvation llegó por encima de Kamino, donde se hace evidente que la flota imperial estaba esperando a la rebelión, que había sufrido bajas importantes. Cinco vainas de embarque desplegando tropas imperiales en la Salvation. Starkiller mató a los invasores imperiales, que incluía dos AT-ST y tres AT-ST. Después de despejar el hangar de las vainas de embarque, varios de los Y-Wings fueron capaces de ponerse en marcha. Starkiller entonces progresó de nuevo la forma en que llegó, pasando por el centro de unidad, de compensación imperiales fuera de la sala de máquinas, y el acceso a la zona de tiro. Un golpe de suerte de un cercano Destructor Estelar thumb|280px|Kota ordena a la Alianza que se retirenImperial teniendo el objetivo que era la Salvation. Starkiller utilizar la fuerza para accionar el arma principal, disparando al Destructor Estelar. Desde allí, se dirigió al puente, donde Kota ordenó a la flota que manteniera el asalto, a pesar de numerosas bajas.Después de informar a Starkiller que Kamino tenía un fuerte escudo planetario, fue la prevención de cualquier asalto por tierra, Starkiller le dijo que el escudo no iba a sobrevivir un golpe directo de un crucero, y también le aconsejó que fuera al Sombra Furtiva. Kota siguió el consejo, pero no antes de ordenar a todos a abandonar la nave. Starkiller utilizó la fuerza para que los trozos de naves destruidas no destruyeran la Salvation. Antes de que la nave cayera en Ciudad Timira Starkiller salió de la nave, contempló como la nave era destruida. En la ciudad, Starkiller se encontró con andadores imperiales, y varios droides de guerra de incineración, que también había encontrado a bordo de la Salvation. Ayudó a varias veces a Kota, que a su vez ayudaba Starkiller capturando el centro de seguridad y desactivando las pantallas de seguridad. Una serie de bombardeos Imperiales destruyó un puente cercano, pero Kota y Starkiller fueron capaces de reformarlo, permitiendo que los dos Jedi pudieran reunirse. Kota dijo que los niveles superiores habían sido cerrados, aunque Starkiller fue allí de todos modos. Kota, incapaz de soportar el conflicto de Starkiller fue a enfrentarse a Vader solo, arriesgando su vida por Juno, le pide a Starkiller a repasar sus acciones, y dejar a Juno. También pide a Starkiller que se uniera a la Alianza. Starkiller, sin embargo, informa a Kota que no puede unirse a la rebelión, porque él ama a Juno. Starkiller avanzó hasta la torre principal, se encontró con miles de plataformas de la clonación, cada uno de ellos contiene decenas de clones de sí mismo. Al darse cuenta de que Vader ha clonado un ejército, informó a Kota de este hecho. Starkiller saltos a través de varias de estas plataformas, miraba los clones defectuosos de sí mismo mientras se movía hacia la parte superior de la torre. Se encontró una feroz resistencia en forma de guardia de Fuerza y Acólitos Sith. Le dijo a Kota que de camino buscaría al verdadero Starkiller pero Kota le volvió a decir que no se pude clonar a un Jedi y lo que estaba viendo podía ser una ilusión. Duelo con Vader ﻿ Starkiller finalmente llega a la parte superior de la torre, sin embargo, cuando lo hace, se ve afectado por la ansiedad, el miedo, el odio y el amor. Él es incapaz de funcionar, solo a pie a través de esta pesadilla autoinfligidas. Su ansiedad, aumentada en gran medida por la fuerza, aplasta equipos vecinos. Visiones de Vader salieron de la nada, a pesar de que fue capaz de repeler, y las voces de Juno y Kota se hicieron eco a su alrededor, Juno le llama un "monstruo" y una "cosa", mientras que Kota le llamaban 'Eres solo el títere de Vader, un cuerpo con los recuerdos de un hombre muerto''.'' Por último la superación de las visiones, Starkiller entra en una cámara de clonación grande, y ve a Vader de pie sobre una plataforma de la clonación, los clones en esta zona están totalmente crecidos. Empieza el duelo de Vader y Starkiller, Vader suelta los clones de Starkiller. Un grupo de clones sólo podía manejar sables de luz, mientras que otro grupo podría ejercer poderes de la fuerza, y, por tanto, capaz de desviar los ataques propios de Starkiller. Los clones sin embargo, no estaban mentalmente estables, lo que Starkiller utiliza a su favor, la mente engañar a muchos de ellos en atacar a Vader. Numerosas veces, Vader lanzaba las vainas de clonación, e incluso las plataformas en las que estaba Starkiller. A lo largo de su duelo, Starkiller ve visiones de su pasado. El duelo progresa, Starkiller y Vader, al igual que el clon recibe otra visión, esta vez del futuro, una visión de él sosteniendo el cuerpo de Juno, diciendo que él debería haberse quedado aquí ". Vader utiliza esta distracción para romper el el coque y empujarle. A continuación, el sector del lúpulo en uno de los droides flotando en el centro, y flota hasta la habitación donde está manteniendo Juno, Starkiller pisándole los talones. Al llegar frente a Vader, Starkiller exige saber la ubicación de Juno. Vader se hecha a un lado, y la revela. Agarrando a Juno por el cuello, usando la Fuerza, Vader le da órdenes a Starkille de inclinarse ante él, de lo contrario Juno moriría. Starkiller obedece, dejando caer sus sables láser. Juno cayó y aprovechando que ni Vader ni Starkiller mirasen, se arrastra hacia uno de los sables Vader le dio órdenes d ejecutar al general Kota, entregarse al lado oscuro, y matar a los líderes rebeldes restantes. Si no lo hacía, a continuación, Juno moriría. Sin embargo, Juno enciende el sable que cogió, pero antes de que pueda atacar a Vader, Vader le manda un empujón de fuerza, hacia una plataforma electrificada, aparentemente muerta. Starkiller deja escapar un grito salvaje y hacia Vader, cogiendo de nuevo sus sables de luz. Después de hacer un choque breva de sables Vader empuja a Starkiller hacia abajo, Starkiller hace un aterrizaje perfecto. Vader salta tras él. Batalla final ﻿ thumb|left|254px|Vader cae derrotado ante StarkillerLos participan en otro duelo, Vader tratando de convencer al clon de que con Juno es débil. Starkiller es inconsolable, gritando que iba a matar a Vader. Durante el duelo, Starkiller electrocuta Vader en varias ocasiones empujándolo contra las torres eléctricas que rodean el área. Vader, en la última desarma al clon y lo lanza fuera de la plataforma en la que el duelo se llevaba a cabo. Starkiller se agarró a la orilla de la plataforma, y Vader le lanzaba su sable de luz en varias ocasiones. Starkiller se las arregla para tomar el sable de luz la cuarta vez que Vader se lo lanzó, cortándole la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. La lesión no obstante, sólo momentáneamente distrae a Vader, quien, después va a por Starkiller haciendo un golpe de revés, con la Fuerza lo empuja a través de la plataforma y hace un intento de aplastarlo con una de las torres de alta tensión. Starkiller apenas se las arregla para mantener a raya la torre, y coge con la fuerza otra torre de la plataforma. Vader mira a la del segund torre, y Starkiller utiliza la distracción para lanzar la primera torre a Vader. Él hace uso de la fuerza, para hacer que el resto de torres de alta tensión liberen una enorme cantidad de electricidad, que luego absorbe y utiliza para mandar una cantidad increíble de rayo de fuerza a Vader, finalmente lo deja. Starkiller está ante Vader, la intención de matarlo, acusándolo quitarle todo lo que tenía. Vader con calma le dice que Juno no habría sentido nada por él, era un clon. Starkiller dice que para él si lo son. Justo en ese preciso momento, Kota y varias tropas rebeldes llegan. Kota quiere arrestarlo y llevarlo a juicio por delitos en contra de la verdadera República. También menciona que Vader es el único que sabe si el Starkiller original sobrevivió. Reunión (final del lado luminoso) ﻿ Starkiller y Kota apresaron a Vader. Starkiller corre hacia donde estaba PROXY, está tratando de revivir a Juno, con poco éxito. Starkiller acuna el cuerpo de Juno, y dice que debería haber permanecido en Kamino, actuando así en su visión final. Juno, sin embargo, despierta y besa a Starkiller. thumb|201px|Juno y Starkiller se besan por finTras afirmar que todavía están vivos, los dos se besan de nuevo. Más tarde, Juno y Kota están teniendo una discusión con la princesa Leia Organa. Juno dice que está enviando una docena de pequeños cargueros en todas las direcciones si el Imperio descubre que Vader ha sido capturado no sabrán que nave seguir, no sabrán que enviamos a seguir. Leia les dice que deben estar orgullosos, y que la Fuerza está con ellos. Su imagen se disuelve y se muestra un PROXY aún dañado. Los tres caminan hacia el Sombra Furtiva. Conversación final ﻿'Starkiller: '''Te dejaré vivir, dices que soy un clon pero he decidido no matarte, quizas Kota esté en lo cierto y esto sea un truco para que olvide de tal manera quien soy y vuelva a ser tu esclavo una vez más, aún así te dejaré vivir, por fin me he librado de tu yugo. '''Darth Vader: '''Mientras ella esté viva siempre estarás bajo mi control. En el interior, Starkiller entra en la habitación de Vader (prisionero). Vader es restringida en una mesa de metal, con varios tornillos grandes y pesados que se fijan en él. Starkiller le dice que, a pesar de que Vader le diga que es un clon, que finalmente se ha librado de su yugo. Vader no responde a eso. Así como las hojas, Vader le dice que mientras que viva Juno, que siempre el controlará a Starkiller. Starkiller se detiene, pero restó importancia al comentario, y vuelve con Juno a la cabina. Ellos comparten un momento sentimental, Juno dice:- ''Preparaos para la velocidad de la luz, y el Sombra Furtiva desaparece en el espacio. Sin embargo, la nave de Boba Fett, el Esclavo I, que se encondía tras los restos de un destructor estelar, les sigue sin que se den cuenta. Consumido por la ira (final del lado oscuro) ﻿ thumb|left|242px|[[Starkiller (clon) es apuñalado por Trueno Distante]]Como Starkiller va a matar a Vader, alguien viene por la espalda y le apuñala con su espada láser, que se desvanece en la nada, como si hubiera estado mirando toda la batalla. Kota lo ataca, pero es fácilmente destruido a través del estómago. Él y sus soldados estaban encima de la plataforma. Mientras tanto, unos soldados terribles mataron a PROXY y a otros rebeldes. Vader le dice a Starkiller (casi muerto) que había mentido sobre el proceso de la clonación al decir que no está perfeccionada, la figura encapuchada que revela a sí mismo como el único clon "perfecto" de Starkiller, pálido y profundamente inmerso en el Lado Oscuro. Starkiller sucumbe a sus heridas, y muere. Darth Vader felicita al Starkiller (lado oscuro) por completar su formación. Se le ordena tomar el Sombra Furtiva y buscar por las estrellas a los rebeldes sobrevivientes, y matarlos a todos. El clon se da vuelta para irse, él brevemente mira el cuerpo sin vida de Juno Eclipse, sin aparentes emociones, a excepción de odio. El clon toma el Sombra Furtiva, acompañado de varios TIE Fighters, y hace el salto al hiperespacio. Trailer left|thumb|180px|Galen Marek El trailer muestra a un hombre encapuchado que camina por una sala, aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que está usando la Fuerza para destruir todo a su alrededor, mientras que las voces de Yoda y Darth Vader están hablando sobre los caminos luminoso y oscuro. Con el conflicto de las voces, el hombre parece cada vez más confundido y frustrado, y la destrucción que deja a su paso se hace más caótica. El hombre se detiene cuando se escucha la voz de Juno Eclipse, bajando la capucha,es Galen Marek. Él entra en un escenario mientras que un rancor muerto es lanzado y cae cerca de él. Una enorme bestia aparece entonces en la puerta y Galen carga su rayo de la Fuerza antes de disparar a la extraordinaria bestia. Posteriormente, saca dos sables de luz y salta hacia la bestia, hiriéndola con el sable de luz. El color se desvanece y los sables de luz se convierten en el número romano "II" detrás del logo de The Force Unleashed.Para ver el otro trailer buscar en youtube:star wars: the force unleashed 2 E3 Personajes * Sam Witwer como Galen Marek/Starkiller - Es el único personaje que aparece físicamente en el trailer, y el único confirmado que aparecerá en el juego. Galen parece haber sobrevivido a la confrontación en la Estrella de la Muerte y es visto combatiendo en una arena de un planeta desconocido. En el trailer han pasado 6 meses desde la muerte del original. Al parecer el planeta del trailer es Kamino. Fuentes oficiales confirman que esta allí porque es un clon del original Starkiller y que Darth Vader lo clonó. Apariciones right|thumb|200px *Darth Vader *Yoda |creatures= *Rancor *Gorog |droids= *HolodroideGamePro #261, June 2010 |events= *Guerra Civil Galáctica |locations= right|thumb|200px|Marek salta hacia el Gorog. *Bespin **Ciudad Nube *Dagobah **Cueva del Lado OscuroGamePro #261, June 2010 *Cato Neimoidia *Kamino **Ciudad Tipoca |organizations= *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Comandante *Imperio Galáctico **Soldado de Asalto **Soldado de salto *Orden Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Orden de los Lores Sith **Señor Oscuro de los Sith **Lord Sith |species= *Humano **clon *Kaminoano *Especie de Yoda |vehicles= *AT-ST *TIE Avanzado x1 de Darth VaderGamePro #261, June 2010 *Caza TIE *Sombra Furtiva |technology= *Armadura **Armadura de Darth Vader **Armadura de Soldado de Asalto *Tanque de clonación *Cibernética **Armadura de Darth Vader *Sable de luz |miscellanea= *La Fuerza **Truco mental **Lado oscuro de la Fuerza ***Rayo de la Fuerza *Combate con sables de luz **Niman/Jar'Kai }} Galería de portadas Galería de las diversas variaciones de la portada de El Poder de la Fuerza II. Archivo:TFUII Cover Wii.jpg|Portada original Archivo:TFUII Cover PC Sp.jpg|Portada española Notas y referencias thumb|241px|La edición coleccionista del juego. Enlaces externos * * *exclusivo de debut de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II en GameTrailers.com *De VGAs: Sequels Announced for Force Unleashed, True Crime at Kotaku.com de:The Force Unleashed II en:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II pl:The Force Unleashed II pt:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Categoría:Videojuegos de LucasArts Categoría:The Force Unleashed Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation 2